


it's part of the journey

by kurojiri



Series: Drarryland prompt fills [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Star Gazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Part of growing up had somehow included him making new memories over his scars.





	it's part of the journey

**Author's Note:**

> CLASS/CATEGORY | CHARMS / FLUFF  
> PROMPT: ROLLED 6 - PROMPT F  
> Stargazing. Minimum 292 words - Maximum 792 words.
> 
> Just wanted to say that this Fest had been a blast! I'm happy at how far I reached and created since February. Go Shadowrose lol !!

The night sky had been filled with bright stars. Brighter when compared to the nights when he walked out of pubs or strolled around muggle London with some friends. But that was supposed to be expected when he had been sitting by the edge of the countryside. The forest trees were a few meters away and the clearing itself had been soft and nice. Months ago, Harry would have not wanted to linger in the forest, but now, he had liked the silence again. Anything really that gave him some privacy that he hadn't seen these days.

It seemed so long ago since he had spent his seventh year away from Hogwarts and instead rooming in the remote forests with a tenth filled with tense memories that had hurled in and out of his throat and mind. And yet, a whole year hadn't even passed. The only indication that Harry felt as if he were able to move away from it was because of the time he spent with Draco. Honestly, it had been funny that out of all the people that he had met since coming into the Wizarding world that it would be Draco Malfoy who would be the one to help him go back inside a tent without fearing for his life and Voldemort.

Oh, he still had some bad days, but they didn’t ruin him as before.

And he could admit that it had been due to Draco knowing how to push his buttons as much as he had been able to comfort him when needed. Mid sixth year everything had changed when Draco and his mother changed sides. Throughout the whole shift it had been exhausting as it had been frustrating at times, as they couldn't afford a lot of time together. But when the war ended and all had been revealed Harry had been so happy that his own tight circle of friends and family had accepted his ties with the Malfoy family, and more accurately with Draco. It still had been hard with the press and peers that commented on it, but in the end of the day Harry had been pleased.

So much that he had listened and followed Draco into the country side right before they would start their eighth year together. It had been a process of sleeping with Draco pressing his body next to his so Harry wouldn’t think that he had been transported to back then. A reminder of sorts to let him know that they were alright now. The night sky, the one that he had been staring for a quite a while now was peaceful. Almost hypnotizing with Draco right beside him as he told him many short stories regarding the stars, he heard from his parent's while growing up.

He still couldn’t really stay still for long, but when his body could relax, he had been grateful to hear the way Draco’s voice could warm up his bones when he laughed. Or to have this chance of seeing such an open smile aimed at him. And only to him.

“Harry? Harry did you fall asleep?” A hand went straight to his cheek. Making it easier to catch the light of his favorite blue grey eyes coming closer to him. And his lips—

“No.” He scooted closer so that his head went underneath the crook of Draco’s neck. “Tell me again the story about that star, Scorpius.”

An arm wrapped around his waist. “Are you sure?” Harry hummed back positively. “Alright, but if you doze off...”

“I won’t.”

He knew that Draco had hesitated for a second. But he eventually cleared his throat to signal that he would humor him. “As I was saying...”

The rest of the night Harry dreamt about the night sky and how warm he felt when Draco’s heartbeat was in sync with his.


End file.
